Post Potions Excursion
by Tearrer
Summary: A hot summer day in the middle of potions class, must I say more? Dramione. Warning: PWP! Slight fluff.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I would have loved to admit I was the mastermind behind the Harry Potter realm, I can't. Not my :(.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sitting in Advanced N.E.T.W. Potions class was far from exciting as the hot summer day of June trickled on slowly. After considering the various ways to keep awake the rest of the period her mind clicked and Hermione gave Draco a sly smile from across the dungeon. He returned the gesture with a smirk, knowing her motives. He watched as she slipped off her robe slowly, allowing him to take in every inch of her as she moved her fingertips across her skin lightly. Draco licked his lips when her robe fell off her, slinging across the back of her chair. He looked around the room quickly, checking if anyone was watching. Luckily, it seemed as though just about everyone was asleep as they tried to read through the chapter in their books, paying no attention to the strip show going on just feet from them. Snape, having left just moments before, was due to stay away for at least five minutes, giving Draco enough time to enjoy this little demonstration on display.

Hermione slow loosened her tie, pulling it forward ever so slightly, whilst closing her eyes over-dramatically. She watched as Draco ogled her; she loved how she could turn him on with just one move and a flattering look. She slowly moved her hand lower, landing it on the top button of her shirt right below the collar.

Before going any further, she looked around the room cautiously. Still, no one was aware of the theatrics around them. She was suddenly extremely thankful Snape had assigned her seat to the back of the room in the corner, away from almost the entire class' line of vision.

Slowly, she pulled the topmost button on her school shirt out from its place, revealing the creamy skin that lay hidden under the white cloth. Draco felt his mid-section becoming warmer as _his_ girl continued to open her shirt until he had a lovely view of her plump breasts usually hidden under conservative clothes. Of course, her innocence (or lack there of since he had arrived) was one of the many traits of Hermione that had made him fall for her initially. But, there was **always** room for a bit of… _naughty_.

Hermione could tell from the lust burning in Draco's stormy eyes that he wanted her.** Bad**. She could also see that it was taking almost all of his self-control to not run over and ravish her on the desk before her. Holding back a smile, she leaned forward a bit, as if to write something on the parchment in front of her, giving Draco a nice view down her shirt.

Draco's blood was pounding through his veins. He wanted her. **Now**. He stood up from his desk, surprising every student in the room, making their eyes shoot up from their tired state. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly threw her robe on over her half-exposed school outfit. She saw Draco stroll towards her quickly and say to her, allowing every student in the room to hear as to not cause any suspicion,

"Granger, Dumbledore wanted to see us at about this time regarding Head's Duties, remember?" He looked straight into her eyes, causing her insides to heat up with desire. She nodded furiously.

"That's right, let me just gather up my things…" she said quickly, throwing her things into her bag as fast as her body would move her. Not a minute later Draco and Hermione were walking out of the Dungeon, looking nonchalant to all onlookers.

As soon as they were out of sight from their fellow students their lips met in a hungry kiss, equal emotions pouring out from both students. Draco shoved Hermione against the cold stone wall roughly, touching every inch of skin he could reach. His tongue was working furiously in her mouth, a battle raging on for dominance.

"No… we have to get… somewhere else… not… public…" Hermione managed to say through their lusty session. Draco broke the connection between their lips, breathing heavily, and let out a low growl. Quickly, he grabbed her hand and they ran towards the nearest secret passageway up to the third floor, where the Head Boy and Girl dormitory was stationed.

They arrived in front of the portrait in record time. "Shouldn't you two-," the portrait began, but Draco cut him off rudely, taking deep breaths as the air escaped his lungs.

"Mandrake's Root!" He managed to breathe out, and the portrait swung open. He pulled Hermione through the door and as soon as it snapped shut behind them he had her up against it.

"That was a bloody brilliant show you put on for me." Draco said into her neck as he sucked on the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"You liked it, then? I was hoping you…ooh!" she moaned as Draco ripped off her school shirt and began kissing her chest. Her bra came next, and as it fell to their feet Draco's hand had replaced it. Hermione took no time stripping Draco of his own shirt, allowing her to take in his body that shone in the summer sunlight.

She arched her back suddenly when Draco's tongue on her breast became too much for her to keep quiet, "Draco…" At her words, his face moved back to hers and their lips met once again. She was off her feet at once and Draco was carrying her to the nearest bed: his.

He laid her down on the bed and fell on top of her, eyes shining with excitement. Hermione began to work furiously at his belt, unclasping it, and pulled his school pants down to his feet. He kicked them off easily and in one swift movement had her skirt onto the floor beside them.

He smirked at her and lowered his head onto her, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down her bare chest and onto her stomach. He stopped just above the rim of her panties and slowly pulled them down her smooth legs. Hermione blushed at her nakedness, just as she did every time, until she once again felt Draco's lips on her… _thigh_?

"Draco!" she said suddenly and tried to move herself up, but was held down by the lovely boy above her. He continued, moving his lips slowly, inching closer to her sensitive spot until his lips met her folds.

Hermione's head went back in ecstasy when Draco's tongue entered her, moving in and out skillfully. She grasped the bed sheets under her, feeling the pleasure of him inside her in a way she had yet to experience. His tongue probed her insides, and she was filled with pleasure in a way she had never felt before. Seconds later she screamed out in absolute bliss, falling into the soft pillows under her.

Draco's lips were on hers in seconds, and she could taste herself in his mouth. "Draco," she sighed and felt him smile into their kiss. "Draco, that was amazing." She breathed into his ear. He only chuckled breathlessly and reached down to his boxers, pulling them off to expose his hardened member. Hermione crushed her lips to his, telling him to enter her and he did just that.

He moved in and out of her slowly at first, the two of them rocking against each other, feeling the harmony of their union. Their movements quickened, and they were thrusting into one another, both feeling the ecstasy of having the other inside of them. Hermione came first, releasing her juices and falling back in exhaustion. Draco moved into her once more before reaching his peak and calling out her name, falling down beside her exhausted form.

His lips met hers one last time in a passionate kiss before he rolled off of her completely and onto his side. Hermione moved her body against him, feeling his warmth against her. She slowly fell into a trance, exhaustion overcoming her quickly,

"I love you, Draco." She said quietly, before falling into the serenity of sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek softly, before falling into the dark void after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** Heh, well that was interesting for me. First smut/PWP I've ever written. I hope it wasn't absolutely awful (especially since it was a birthday present for my bestie)! Please let me know if you see anything that needs a bit of correction. Reviews would be nice, but flame I'm not too fond of so if you're not crazy about it, please don't bother telling me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
